La palabra con H
by Sthefynice
Summary: La vida de ambos comenzó a cambiar en el instante en que frecuentaron esa App. [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]


**La palabra con "H"**

 **Sinopsis:** La vida de ambos comenzó a cambiar en el instante en que frecuentaron esa App. [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]

 **Disclaimer: **_Digimon Tamers_ junto con sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Derechos reservados para Chiaki Konaka, Akiyoshi Hongo, Yukio Kaizawa y TOEI Animation. Nada de esto me pertenece y bla bla blá, ya saben el resto.

 _Este fic forma parte de la celebración por la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."_

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Contenido sexual explícito, incluye citas por internet y exhibicionismo. Cronológicamente, la historia transcurre 6 años después del final de la serie. Posible final abierto.

 **Notas de Autora:** Uuh, mi primer Rukato. Es mi OTP de Tamers, así que espero haber hecho un trabajo decente acá, a pesar de que en un principio había pensado que la historia sería originalmente un PWP (sin mucho o nulo argumento), jaja.

Cualquier comentario, es más que apreciado :D

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Único_**

Luego de un agotador comienzo de semana en la secundaria, Ruki Makino llegó a casa, sorprendiéndose que nadie más estuviera en la vivienda. Nadie más, a excepción de su compañera Digital.

—Bienvenida a casa, Ruki. —Le recibió Renamon, cruzada de brazos y casi haciendo un juego de sombras en el umbral.

Casi siempre había sido complejo el identificar y describir el mundo digital en general, pero para Ruki, Renamon hoy en día era más que una simple compañera que participaba en todas y cada una de sus batallas.

A sus diez años de edad, había aprendido que no todo en la vida era involucrarse en peleas y en ser ganadora de ellas. Y cada vez que exploraba su faceta retrospectiva, a menudo podía perderse en sus recuerdos de antaño, en las increíbles experiencias que no solamente había vivido ella sola, sino que también el estar acompañada de niños (ahora adolescentes de dieciséis años de edad, como ella), fue lo que terminó de desarrollar aquella parte de su personalidad, esa que más temía enseñar al resto de la humanidad.

A simple vista, Renamon se caracterizaba por ser de pelaje amarillo con pinceladas blanquecinas en partes específicas de su origen salvaje. No obstante, Renamon casi siempre se mostraba con una postura orgullosa y actitud bastante reservada, aspectos en los que más de una vez había reflejado con profundidad a su yo de diez años de edad.

Ruki le otorgó una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, mientras procedía a quitarse sus zapatos con tranquilidad. De manera distraída, comenzó a quitarse la falda azul marino del uniforme, y a desabrocharse un par de botones de su blusa. Hacía un calor del demonio y ya no podía esperar más para sumergirse en la tranquilidad de su jacuzzi personal.

Intercambió unas pocas compañeras con Renamon, concediéndole permiso para vagabundear por las calles, si es que eso era lo que deseaba. Su compañera, conociendo sus verdaderas intenciones del por qué deseaba estar sola en casa, asintió de manera solemne en respuesta, prometiéndole volver a ella si detectaba algún cambio brusco que echara a perder sus planes.

Una vez estuvo completamente sola en casa de su abuela, apresuró el paso hasta llegar a su habitación, más animada que de costumbre. Se mordió el labio al ver como su Smartphone todavía estaba enchufado en la mesita blanca de noche, justo como lo había dejado esta misma mañana. Ruki tenía la costumbre de llevar su teléfono a todas partes con ella, como la mayoría de la población adolescente, pero le fastidiaba en demasía cuando la carga de su teléfono señalaba un 30% o menos de ésta. Cuando esto pasaba, ella hacía todo lo posible para disminuir la batería y dejarlo cargando apagado, para que así fuera más rápido el proceso.

 _De igual manera, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse también en la calle…_

Sacudió su cabeza, y mientras preparaba sus cosas para darse un buen baño, antes de irse del lugar, comprobó que su celular estaba al 100% y sin mucha ceremonia, lo encendió.

A medida que caminaba hasta el cuarto de aseo, el teléfono casi enseguida se inundó de diversas notificaciones sin dejar de sonar a cada rato, razón por la cual lo mantenía constantemente en modo "vibrar" la mayor parte del tiempo. Normalmente, cargaba su teléfono junto a ella, guardado en sus bolsillos, así que era casi imposible que no sintiera cuando alguien le estuviera escribiendo o llamando.

Una vez desnuda en la tina, se soltó la coleta que impedía a su cabello dispersarse a su antojo en cada contorno de su rostro. Sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato al ver que tenía más de un mensaje del remitente que esperaba con más ansias.

 **White_Night:** _"No puedo dejar de imaginar que te tengo en mis brazos."_

 **White_Night:** _"Bebé, ¿sigues ahí?"_

Ruki roló ojos, con sus mejillas increíblemente ruborizadas. Quería mandarlo al carajo por muchos aspectos, empezando por aquél apodo que tanto despreciaba. Pero se había acostumbrado tanto a responder a él que ya la molestia que estaba sintiendo, nada más era para no perder la costumbre de la misma.

Dejó su teléfono con cuidado al borde de la bañera, debatiéndose sobre lo que debía hacer. Rápidamente, negó con la cabeza y antes de hacer algún otro movimiento, sus dedos volaron por el teclado.

 **Queen_B:** _"Sí, sigo aquí. No te he abandonado, pero dejé el teléfono cargando. Ya estoy en casa."_

Pulsó enviar, y se salió de la aplicación, volviendo a su fondo de pantalla predeterminado. Ruki aprovechó aquél instante de tranquilidad para sumergirse por completo debajo del agua, disfrutando de la sensación. De manera distraída, agarró su esponja favorita, una estrella de mar color rosa, y comenzó a frotarla a lo largo de su cuerpo, sin descuidar nada de él.

Salió de su trance al escuchar aquél sonidito familiar. Sintió una poderosa sensación inflando su pecho, y no le tomó mucho tiempo para alcanzar su toalla, y secar al menos uno de sus brazos para poder leer.

 **White_Night:** _"Je, me lo imaginé. Oye… ¿estás disponible? Me preguntaba si querrías ver algo…"_

La respiración de Ruki Makino se aceleró al instante.

 **Queen_B:** _"Yo siempre estoy disponible."_

Pulsó "enviar", y al segundo maldijo por su imprudencia.

¿En qué estaría pensando ahora White al leer esto?

 **Queen_B:** _"Sólo para ti." —_ Agregó y cuando comprobó que éste había leído su mensaje, volvió a maldecir con creces. Seguramente ahora él pensaría que estaba lo suficientemente necesitada como para encima no rechazar ninguna oferta, ¿verdad?

No obstante, en la realidad… estaba muy lejos de ser eso.

Porque desde que había descubierto aquella maldita aplicación de citas a distancia y sexo online hace meses atrás, su vida había dado un giro radical de 180 grados.

Al principio, lo hizo por simple curiosidad. A fin de cuentas, todas sus compañeras de clases, aquellas que se veían tan puras y angelicales… bueno, sólo lo eran en apariencia. Hablar de sus mentes… equivalía a hablar de miles de perversidades de las que desde un principio Ruki estaba más segura de reprender y señalar.

 _Hetvox._

Sólo ese nombre había bastado para llamarle su atención. Dicha aplicación era prima-hermana de otra App bastante popular para los homosexuales, así que Hetvox básicamente cumplía con su función regional de chat y hasta permitía el acceso de video-llamadas para aquellas personas interesadas en querer pasar más de un buen momento y hasta ¿por qué no?, conseguirse a su ideal compañero de juegos también para la vida real. Superar la ficción con la realidad era cuestión de actitud y de un par de segundos.

No obstante, muchos usuarios seguían prefiriendo mantener el anonimato, sólo para así exhibir y ver sin pudor partes del cuerpo, miembros de otras personas. Aún así, no por eso el servicio de Atención al Cliente disminuía, sino todo lo contrario. En aquél sitio especial, contaban con miles de salas virtuales en donde se podía apreciar diferentes clases de gustos, para todas las edades.

Ruki, tal vez sólo por joder, se creó un nombre de usuario que no tuviera mucho que ver con ella, aunque tal vez haya fallado en el proceso. Escogió una sala llamada _"Rom Gamers"_ , y al ver que la mayoría hablaba de penes y de sus diferentes tamaños y proporciones, casi de inmediato se sintió asqueada. Enojada, estuvo a punto de irse pero detuvo su acción al recibir un inesperado mensaje de un desconocido.

 _"Hola B, un placer conocerte. Me gusta tu avatar."_ , ella frunció el ceño ante esto, ya que honestamente no recordaba que foto había escogido al azar para su carta de presentación. Ella le respondió lo correcto, con un agradecimiento y el usuario _White_Knight_ comenzó a ganarse de manera admirable su atención al incluirle en una nueva conversación de juegos de mesa.

Juegos de mesa tradicionales. Sólo eso.

No fue consciente de cómo el día rápidamente se le fue en eso, entre seguir hablando un poco más con aquél misterioso usuario, y tratar de no emocionarse en exceso al descubrir que la mayoría de sus extravagantes gustos eran compartidos por él.

Al caer la noche, la mayoría de las personas en la sala se habían desconectado, y muy pocas de ellas quedaban. En dichas salas uno podía ser consciente de ser testigo de varias conversaciones a la vez, así que se sorprendió que ningún otro usuario les molestara por no estar hablando de cosas… bueno, sexuales. El deber ser en el website, pues.

Se sintió extraña cuando _White_Knight_ le envió un emoticón de un beso, y más extraña aún ella se sintió al corresponderle enviando un corazón.

 _"Qué coño, me terminó cayendo bien el tipo."_ , pensó de manera resignada al momento de despedirse. Bueno, se recordó de manera amarga, al menos sabía que él era un chico. Según sus palabras.

Maldijo al verse involucrada ahora en este jueguito virtual, pero dicha molestia se desvaneció en el momento en que él le pasó sus datos por mensaje privado, su dirección en el sitio para que siguieran charlando en distintas salas públicas y privadas, sólo si ella así lo quisiera.

Ella se descubrió a sí misma aceptando su invitación. Adentrándose cada vez más y más en el anonimato, aquél en el que más de una vez podía jugar en su contra.

Pese a sus advertencias internas, le estaba cayendo demasiado bien aquella nueva incursión en su vida. _Knight_ era una increíble compañía parlanchina con la que podía hablar de todo un poco sin temor a cansarse.

Él rellenaba los espacios de silencios de los que a ella tanto le costaba romper. Él comenzó a ser su apoyo en muchos sentidos cuando no podía a ver a sus amigos de manera frecuente, tanto por la distancia como por sus clases. Sí, ¿quién iba a imaginar que Jenrya y Takato terminarían por ser sus mejores amigos? Definitivamente que dichos sucesos ocurridos hace seis años atrás cambiaron muchas cosas, y para bien.

Sonrió de manera lobuna al leer un mensaje de Takato. Ése bobo a veces se preocupaba en exceso por cosas que no eran de su incumbencia, y más de una vez ella misma se lo hacía saber, no tenía pelos en la lengua para eso.

—Sí, sé que a veces puedo llegar a ser un incordio en ocasiones. Lo lamento. —Se había disculpado él con una mano detrás de su rebelde cabello, una tarde después de clases. Ruki quiso preguntarle el motivo de su viaje para querer verle en persona y disculparse, ya que no lo veía necesario, pero lo dejó pasar. Apreciaba el hecho de que se tomara la molestia sólo para arreglar aquél malentendido del que tantas veces presentaban.

Ella asintió a sus palabras, y luego de eso transcurrió un silencio entre ambos en donde sus miradas determinadas se encontraron. Ruki apreció de manera discreta el hecho de como Takato parecía ahora sobrepasarle en altura, y en como los músculos de éste comenzaban a desarrollarse gracias a su afición a los deportes que había desarrollado años atrás.

Intentó luchar con las ganas de no ruborizarse delante de su presencia, y más cuando aquella sonrisa tan propia de él apareció en su rostro, volviéndola más suave a medida que seguían mirándose más de la cuenta, tal vez sin motivo alguno.

Vio como el chico luchaba por decir algunas palabras atoradas en su garganta, no obstante, su valor flaqueó casi en el último segundo. Ruki lo odió un poco más por eso, no pudiendo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. Maldito Takato con sus molestas indecisiones.

—Te acompaño a casa. —Soltó finalmente, deteniendo la marcha de Ruki al instante. Ella se volteó con cierta vacilación hacia él.

—No es necesario. —Fueron sus palabras, pero sus dubitativos ojos parecían demostrar todo lo contrario.

Takato, al vislumbrar esto, insistió.

Y así, ambos reanudaron la marcha. Los momentos inquietantes de silencio que tuvieron alguna vez, se estaban invadiendo repentinamente de silencios cómodos y alegres, en donde ambos no tenían que pensar mucho a la hora de agregar o de cambiar conversación.

Ruki realmente apreciaba esto, comenzaba a apreciarle aún más de lo que alguna vez dejó entrever en el pasado.

La sonrisa de Takato era demasiado cálida, brillante. Le hacía sentir segura.

 _"Si solamente Takato fuera como Knight…"_

 _White Knight_ era aventurero, seguro de sí mismo, no se inmutaba ante sus secas palabras y en las pocas llamadas que ambos habían participado, su voz era ronca.

Masculina.

 _Sensual_.

Aquella voz que le había llevado al límite en más de una ocasión…

Ruki se mordió el labio al recordar la última vez que había hablado con _Knight_ , la noche anterior. Éste le había dicho que estaría ocupado todo el día de mañana, ya que se había retrasado con la mayor parte de sus deberes por mantenerse conversando con ella. La castaña no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, divertida ante el irónico hecho de que ella también había aplazado sus deberes más de una vez, sólo para ganar un poco más de tiempo, y así poder seguir disfrutando de su compañía.

Aquella compañía que día a día se había convertido en algo imprescindible en su vida.

No siendo consciente de las veces en las que internamente deseaba más de una vez en conocer la verdadera identidad de White Knight.

¡Al menos vivían en el mismo país y ciudad! Su corazón retumbó de felicidad cuando él le confesó esto.

No obstante, él nunca le había pedido una cita en el mundo real, y ella nunca había insistido en esto, temerosa de que con un solo paso en falso que diera, se rompería la ilusión.

No quería asustarlo.

No quería alejar a White con aquellos salvajes sentimientos, inquietantes de anhelo y desesperación cada vez que hablaban por teléfono, no quería ni por un instante que la confianza entre ambos desapareciera de la noche a la mañana. Joder, tampoco quería dejar de ser la confidente de White en sus perversidades.

Sí, White Knight era de gustos peculiares y osados.

Y a medida que seguía mirando a Takato, tratando de responder con coherencia algunas de sus preguntas al aire mientras pensaba en otro chico a su vez, a cada instante su balanza se veía inclinada hacia aquél chico misterioso, desconocido.

Takato no era White Knight.

Y White Knight ni de coña podía llegar a ser Takato Matsuda.

Ya un poco más segura de su cuestionamiento interno, ella sonrió, tratando de que la presión en sus hombros se desprendiera de su cuerpo.

* * *

 **II.**

 **White_Knight:** _"Acepto tu oferta. Que conste que únicamente te quiero sólo para mí."_

Ruki roló ojos, de manera divertida. Siempre le encontraba entretenido el hecho de que White fuera un chico muy posesivo y manipulador, en ocasiones. Claro, ella se dejaba hacer en esto último sólo por el buen trato que él siempre le había profesado y porque sus "exigencias", a decir verdad, realmente eran nulas.

Ya que ambos pasaban más tiempo hablando que otra cosa.

 _Ah, pero cuando no lo hacían…_

 **Queen_B:** _"Estoy sola, húmeda y mojada en mi casa. ¿Querías enseñarme algo? Me muero por ver."_

No se mostró en absoluto avergonzada ahora por el contenido de su misiva. La faceta oculta de Ruki estaba asomándose en la superficie, aguardando impaciente y golosa, ante el futuro espectáculo del que observaría en primera fila.

 ** _*El Usuario White_Knight te ha invitado a una video-llamada, ¿deseas formar parte?*_**

Ella por costumbre, le dio a _"No"_ , pero eso no impidió que en la pantalla de su Smart-Phone se mostrara lo que él sí quería enseñarle. Ruki cerró automáticamente sus cortinas al intuir esto, y la habitación en segundos quedó completamente a oscuras. No se molestó en colocarse alguna prenda de ropa, porque desde luego que no la necesitaría por el momento.

Mientras la conexión se cargaba, se sentó en el borde de su futón, abriendo las piernas tal vez un poco más de lo necesario. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y se relamió los labios cuando por fin podía ver en vivo la parte masculina de White Knight al descubierto.

 _— "¿Notas eso?"_ —Pudo escucharle de manera un tanto distorsionada por la baja conexión, ¡maldita sea cuando eso pasaba! Abrió rápidamente el chat sin salirse del video, y rápidamente le escribió con un emoticón cualquiera. Cada vez que tenía sus sesiones con White, Ruki misteriosamente se quedaba sin coherentes palabras. Y mucho menos podía escribir algo entendible en el idioma japonés que compartían.

El miembro semi-erecto de Knight comenzó a palpitar en toda su gloria, y Rika se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando apareció la mano masculina tocarlo de arriba-abajo. Nunca se cansaba de maravillarse ante el tono de piel _real_ que su compañero poseía.

Bastó unos pocos movimientos más para que el miembro de Knight se alzara en todo su esplendor y ya el cuerpo de Ruki Makino presentaba unos temblores de anticipación dignos de una colegiala hormonal.

— _"Así estoy cada vez que hablo contigo, B. No sabes cuánto me gustaría tenerte encima de mí en estos momentos…"_

Su mano automáticamente comenzó a descender ante su parte del cuerpo más sensible, acariciándola, _despertándola_. Había pasado más de dos semanas desde la última sesión que tuvieron y se sentía al borde de estallar en cualquier momento.

Jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, no se veía haciéndolo, pero el caso es que tenía una secreta fijación por las pollas.

Mejor dicho, tenía una secreta fijación por _esa_ polla en particular que no dejaba de ver ni para pestañar.

Había sido así casi desde la primera semana en la que ambos se conocieron, escudándose de plano en el mundo virtual.

Esto, para Ruki, no era suficiente.

Nada era suficiente para ella cuando se trataba de Knight.

Esta creciente obsesión literalmente le estaba… volviendo _loca_.

Y con un gritito llegó a la gloria, rindiéndose ante las sensaciones, acostándose en el futón con una sonrisa satisfecha. Sus oídos aún seguían inundados de los roncos jadeos de su compañero al seguir haciendo su trabajo manual, faltando poco para que también éste llegara a su límite.

Ruki acercó más su teléfono hacia ella, observando con anhelo aquél miembro masculino que deseaba a cada instante. Estaba segura que lo reconocería estando rodeada de un millón de pollas, por tantas veces de quedarse viéndolo durante todas sus sesiones. No obstante, Knight también le premiaba obsequiándole repentinas fotografías. Fotos obscenas de las que ahora Ruki atesoraba con más propiedad. Claro, todo esto podría parecer absurdo a los ojos de los demás, pero para ella, White Knight era todo. Sólo que jamás, _jamás_ le dejaría saberlo.

Ya bastante poder tenía el bastardo sobre ella como para que encima también le sacara ventaja.

Le mandó una carita alegre cuando le observó culminar en su mano.

Escuchó su risa entrecortada y la expresión risueña de Ruki poco a poco comenzó a cambiar de manera drástica, hasta convertirse en una mueca.

 _Aquella risa… la conocía._

Se vio invadida por un instante entre el pánico y los nervios.

¿Acaso conocía en persona a White_Knight?

 _Nononono_ , eso no podía ser.

Su mundo comenzó a tambalearse, y supo que necesitaría algo de ayuda si en verdad quería saber quién era aquél galán que hacía mover todo su mundo por completo.

Ignoró su mensajito de preocupación por el momento, y marcó a otro número.

Cuando el remitente atendió, Ruki fue directo al tema: — _Jiang_ , necesito tu ayuda. Es urgente.

* * *

 **III.**

Takato Matsuda se despidió de manera desganada de una chica rubia que iba a un curso menor que él. Ella le había pedido salir, y eso a él le cayó como un balde de agua fría, porque ni siquiera su nombre conocía y él no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para estar con alguien más.

No, es que ni siquiera podía.

En realidad, no tenía ánimos de nada, ya que se encontraba en plena desilusión amorosa.

Y todo por culpa del alter-ego en el que más de una ocasión le había traído problemas.

 _"Knight, fuiste mi primero en muchos sentidos… fue maravilloso. Pero esto tiene que acabar. Gracias por todo."_

Takato, al recordar aquél desgarrador mensaje, intenta por todos los medios de tragarse aquellas traicioneras lágrimas de las que por todos los medios, quería liberar. Pero no, tenía que ser fuerte, caray, ¿cuándo será el día en el que dejara de llorar por todo? Ruki tiene razón, llorar ante todo sólo le traería problemas en la vida. Era un sensiblón, un inseguro. Si seguía comportándose así, ninguna chica querría estar con él.

 _"Por eso fue que B se alejó de ti"_ , le reprendió aquella egoísta parte de su ser. No había día ni momento en el que dejara de recordárselo.

 _Lo eché todo a perder, no soy lo suficientemente bueno ni para ella, ni para nadie._

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar los pensamientos negativos en su mente, y evitando todo lo posible de seguir recordando aquél último y devastador mensaje que había recibido de ella la semana pasada.

No obstante, su mundo se había reducido en infinitos arrepentimientos y transitaba notoriamente en el valle de los _"¿por qué?"._

Caminó con paso desganado ante el baño más cercano de hombres, reconfortándose de manera ligera al encontrarlo solo, en silencio.

Takato normalmente no se llevaba bien con el silencio, a menos que la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Vio de manera breve su reflejo en el espejo, siendo consciente de las ligeras ojeras y rastro de lágrimas de su rostro. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, marcando las 3:30pm, decidió que le compraría algo de dulce a Guilmon apenas se lamentara en su miseria otro tanto.

Queen B le había ayudado a superar su flechazo unilateral de Juri. Queen B de manera tímida había comenzado a darle consejos para que poco a poco se desprendiera, dándole rienda suelta a aquella parte traviesa de su personalidad.

Queen B… había sido su reina, en todos los sentidos.

—Necesito encontrarte… —Murmuró, con una mirada cargada de determinación al espejo. Abrió el grifo del agua y comenzó a lavarse con furia su cara. Ligeramente se decía a sí mismo que había perdido la razón por el hecho de hablar solo frente a un espejo, pero ya su sanidad la había perdido desde hace mucho ya. —No sé que habré hecho mal, B, pero lo que tenemos entre nosotros es especial y no se puede terminar así.

—Muy bien, porque más de acuerdo no puedo estar.

Se congeló en su lugar al escuchar una voz autoritaria, con un timbre de voz que desgraciadamente conocía muy bien.

Su rostro seguía mojado, ahora a causa del agua que él mismo se había echado, volteando lentamente en dirección a la puerta.

Ahí en todo su esplendor, vestida con su característico uniforme de señorita, estaba Ruki Makino cruzada de brazos, apoyando un pie en la puerta, aguardándole con una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

Vale, esto no era nuevo.

Pero que le aguardara allí, justo _después_ de haberle escuchado…

—Ruki-san… ¿Qué… qué es lo que haces aquí? —Inquirió sorprendido, llamándole por ese apelativo para ver si con eso disminuía la furia asesina en su mirada.

Joder, ¿qué le había hecho ahora?

Vio como ella apretó sus puños y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Takato no entendía nada, pero por instinto comenzó a retroceder hasta que su espalda chocara por completo en la pared de baldosas.

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos cuando el impacto de un golpe rebotó en su mejilla. El labio de Ruki temblaba con violencia y creyó ver algo acuoso en su mirada, no será aquello… ¿ _lágrimas_?

Algo inexplicable se removió en el interior de Takato, y pese a haber recibido un golpe antes, dicha experiencia no le privó en absoluto de rodear a su mejor amiga con sus brazos. Al principio, ella trató de resistirse, pero ejerció un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que finalmente ella recostara su cabeza en su hombro. Aunque más se sorprendió cuando Ruki, dubitativa, correspondió a él, llevando ambas manos a su espalda de manera vacilante.

No estuvo consciente de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido tras aquello, pero ninguno de los dos había emitido ninguna palabra. Takato, siendo más curioso por naturaleza, se vio dominado por la intriga de la situación y comenzó poco a poco a separarse de ella. Observando en el proceso que el semblante de su amiga no había perdido su toque serio, pero al menos su mirada se mostraba ahora más tranquila.

Takato bajó por un momento la vista y cuando abrió sus labios, indeciso todavía sobre como proseguir ante esta extraña situación, pronto éstos recibieron de manera directa a los de Ruki Makino, aquella niña grosera con aspecto odioso y cruel que había conocido años atrás, la tercera Tamers de la ciudad, la niña con la que descubrió también su poder.

Ruki Makino, la Reina de los Digimons.

¿ _Reina_ …?

Cuando ambos se separaron, ella fue la primera en romper el silencio. —Voy a matarte, Takato Matsuda.

Vale, tal vez hubiese sido bueno que no dijera nada…

—No te entiendo, Ruki-chan. —Le dijo con total honestidad, intentando aclarar su mente. Le costaba entenderla cuando se ponía así en ese plan de "chica fuerte."

Las cejas de la chica se alzaron con incredulidad y algo en sus palabras debieron ser de humor para que se carcajeara, con cierto retintín de agonía.

El chico se preocupó seriamente por su salud mental.

—Y pensar que en el fondo, tú eres él… Sí, llevará algún tiempo para que pueda acostumbrarme. —Ella le otorgó una sonrisa misteriosa, con cierto deje de melancolía mientras se alejaba más de él.

De manera inexplicable, él se sintió solitario, al no sentir más sus brazos rodeándole.

Intentó decir algo para averiguar exactamente a qué venían sus palabras, cuando de pronto observa casi hipnotizado como ella sacó su celular, escribiendo rápidamente un mensaje y se detuvo, expectante.

En segundos, su propio celular sonó y cuando su mano temblorosa alzó la pantalla para poder leer de qué se trataba, la comprensión le bañó como si de agua fría se tratase, y en segundos se vio invadido nuevamente por aquél cuerpo femenino por segunda vez.

Ruki aún no podía creer la realidad que se le presentaba pese a todas las pruebas, pero al saber que realmente el chico con el que tantas veces había imaginado existía, y que ahora podía tocar a su _Caballero Blanco_ todo lo que quisiera, la emoción le pudo más y se dejó llevar, expresándole de manera física lo mucho que le extrañaba, lo mucho que había extrañado sus palabras.

A Jiang no le costó mucho descubrir cómo era que funcionaba la privacidad en ese sitio, y fue por eso que no tardó en averiguar que el ID del usuario al que Ruki con tanto empeño buscaba, no era nada más y nada menos que el propio Takato Matsuda, el mejor amigo del que ambos tenían en común y compartían.

Cuando se enteró de la noticia, Ruki gritó de vergüenza, incredulidad y espanto. No sólo por la identidad en sí de su compañero (ya con tan sólo eso quería desmayarse y no despertar jamás), sino por el hecho de que cada uno de sus secretos e _intimidad_ al descubierto en cualquiera de sus sentidos… todo esto lo había sabido Takato Matsuda durante mucho tiempo.

Había pasado por todas las etapas de duelo una vez que se calmó y de manera automática le había escrito aquél último mensaje con dolor. No, jamás podría llegar a tener algo con él simplemente porque… no le atraía.

 _Ah, pero su polla…_

Ruki le dio una patada al futón, peleando consigo misma, ¡maldita sea esta vida! Había llegado a ser usuaria de Hetvox sólo por curiosidad y mira como esta maldita aplicación terminó de destruir por completo su vida. Al mismo tiempo se odiaba por tenerle cariño a aquella cosa, testigo innumerable de aquellos kilométricos mensajes y comprometedoras video-llamadas, producto obtenido de la química que había tenido con la persona que sin lugar a dudas es la más especial para ella.

 _White_Knight…_

 _Takato Matsuda._

Llevó sus manos a su rostro para tratar de dispersar aquellas lágrimas calientes de frustración de él. ¿Takato lo sabría? ¿Habría jugado con ella durante todo este tiempo? ¿De verdad… era _él_?

Mentalmente se insultó repetidas veces, ¿cómo podía llegar a ser tan estúpida como para permitir abrir su corazón ante un extraño, en primer lugar? ¿Cómo pudo aquél estúpido haber llegado a dónde nadie alguna vez pudo llegar antes?

 _¿Cómo es que puede aquél niñato tener una polla tan apetecible?_

¡Ahh, maldita sea!

Las manos de Ruki le picaban por la emoción e incredulidad a partes iguales, no pudiendo evitar imaginarse varias imágenes de ella estando acompañada por su caballero que ahora finalmente tenía rostro.

Un rostro familiar, alguien en quién podía confiar.

Como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado…

Al mismo tiempo, su orgullo le había impedido buscarle. Su corazón peleaba constantemente por aquella injusticia, pero el temor de Ruki al fracasar en una nueva relación amorosa le pudo más, frenando de manera inmediata cualquier indicio carente de prudencia.

Le había costado bastante sobrevivir a aquella semana. Había evitado a Takato por todos los medios, haciendo en lo posible por no responder ninguna de sus llamadas ni mensajes. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar exactamente qué iba a ser con su vida ahora que… finalmente le había encontrado.

Luego de tantas batallas y sermones, descubrió que lanzarse hacia el vacío de lo desconocido quizá no llegaría a ser tan malo.

A fin de cuentas, ahora contaría con alguien más que pudiera atraparle a tiempo.

Antes de siquiera poder recibir cualquier clase de daño.

—Tonto, ¿es qué acaso no te das cuentas? —Le inquirió a pocos centímetros de su rostro, luego de besarle por segunda vez. Ahora sí, podía ver más de cerca como el cambio juvenil se rebelaba en el rostro del chico, con un tinte más perfilado y varonil.

Si sus ojos ahora no podían ocultar aquellos sentimientos de los cuáles le costaba transmitir en palabras, ahora no le importaba. Nunca le importó realmente, porque Takato entendería.

Él siempre buscaría con insistencia la manera de poder llegar hasta ella.

—B… —Susurró casi con reverencia el muchacho, y ella le tocó la mejilla de manera suave, confirmando su identidad.

La sonrisa en el rostro del chico no se hizo esperar. Con cierta brusquedad, le apresó en sus brazos y sólo Ruki pudo soltar un jadeo de protesta ante su respuesta. Vaya Takato con estos modales…

Cuando él le besó de manera tímida su cuello, ella no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera ante su toque. La sorpresa en Ruki aumentó cuando sintió como un par de manos acariciaban de manera vacilante sus piernas.

 _"No pares"_ , le suplicó de manera muda en su mirada y algo en ella debió vislumbrar él, para que alguna manera comprendiera. Sus manos se movieron con más libertad a lo largo de su menuda cintura, deleitándose en las curvas de la pelirroja.

Ruki se separó un poco más para poder mirar su rostro, y comenzó a gemir cuando Takato comenzó a frotar su mano con su muslo de manera descarada.

Ella quiso protestar por su atrevimiento, pero ¿cómo podía llamarle la atención por algo que hacía bien? Esto se sentía extraño, no podía negarlo. Ningún chico la había tocado antes, y ella nunca lo había permitido tampoco.

 _Pero… Takato era…_

No pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa cuando de manera repentina, él le cargó, sentándola en uno de los lavabos. Ruki se recostó en el espejo, aturdida por el cambio brusco de la situación. La mirada del chico desbordaba confianza y hasta un deje de picardía.

Ella poco a poco comenzó a ser testigo de aquél cambio de personalidad que le volvía loca. Se perdió en el fogoso beso que Takato iniciaba, escuchó como el sonido de la cremallera se abría y se veía abrumada por las nuevas sensaciones (mucho más intensas que en más de una ocasión había experimentado detrás de una pantalla), le asaltaban.

Continuaron besándose como si no hubiese un mañana. No obstante, esta vez sus besos estaban llenos de cariño y futuras promesas.

—Quiero verlo… —Se atrevió a decir ella en voz alta, rompiendo su beso y la boca de Takato en cambio se dirigió a su cuello. Rika enredó sus dedos en su cabello, acercándole imposiblemente más hacia ella.

Ambos tenían sus rostros sonrojados y los labios inflamados, éstos cosquilleándoles por la falta abrupta de contacto.

Takato pareció como poco a poco recobraba la cordura ante su pedido, mostrando una cara de absoluto espanto. —Es en… ¿Ruki, de verdad _quieres_ …?

Ella, en un arranque de impaciencia y rebeldía, le empujó para poder bajarse del lavamanos, y fijó su mirada con la suya, mientras llevaba ambas manos a sus pantalones, terminándolos de bajar casi en su totalidad. Takato soltó un jadeo de sorpresa por su atrevimiento.

 _Voilá_.

Su polla semi-erecta, escondida debajo de aquél bóxer negro, le daba la bienvenida.

No fue consciente cuando ella se relamió de manera instintiva sus labios. El corazón de Takato por poco se le sale de la garganta al adivinar el rumbo de sus intenciones. —E-espera, Ruki… esto no tiene que ser aquí si no quieres, podemos hablarlo…

Se calló de inmediato ante su mirada asesina. —Cállate, Knight. No me salgas con tu timidez ahora. _Desnúdate_ pero _ya._

Él parpadeó un par de veces ante sus palabras, pero sin perder ni un segundo más, el castaño obedeció rápidamente su orden, tratando de no resbalarse con sus propios pantalones. Una vez cumplida su misión, se encendió al apreciar el semblante aprobador de su _Reina._

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, ambos gimieron al unísono y el raciocinio que Takato había ganado, se veía nuevamente en el olvido.

Estaba aprendiendo por primera vez un montón de cosas nuevas junto a la chica de sus fantasías, aquella musa intrigante que despertaba sus instintos salvajes cada vez que se encontraban. Cada vez que se habían reído de manera cómplice por alguna broma de otro. Por algún chiste sexual que rápidamente transformaban en alguna fantasía en la que ambos les hubiesen gustado llevar a cabo, en el mundo real.

Takato aún no podía creer que aparentemente ya pudiesen hacerlo. La lista era enorme, y el tiempo era limitado. Pero por Kami, _la había esperado durante tanto…_

Se prometió a sí mismo que cada encuentro seguiría siendo especial. Ya pronto tendrían tiempo para hablar de la situación, con calma. No querría arruinar el momento, estaba siendo testigo de cómo Ruki Makino se encontraba perdiendo el control y definitivamente era algo que no quería perderse.

Más de una vez había querido llegar hasta ella, ser su igual no sólo en su condición Tamer, sino poder llegar a alcanzarla en un nivel mucho más profundo.

Cuando ella se separó de él, pareció darse una breve idea de su dilema interno, y sin palabras trató de borrar cualquier rastro de inseguridad que más de una vez parecía cargar siempre con él.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso largo y las caricias en sus cuerpos parecieron ralentizarse, cada uno disfrutando en demasía aquél momento.

Tal vez algo así entre ambos debió pasar desde el comienzo.

Tal vez su relación estaba a destinada a darse, en algún momento de sus vidas, si se ponía filosófico.

Tal vez, _sólo tal vez,_ ambos pudiesen llegar a complementarse, sin que la situación fuese forzada, ni se sintiese incorrecto. Ante todo aquello que sentían, ante todo aquello que con recelo más de una vez habían guardado sin miramientos, y que ahora relucía finalmente a la luz.

Sin dejar ningún rastro de secreto entre ellos.

Porque irónicamente, podría decirse que _Hetvox,_ en cierta manera, les había ayudado a terminar de unir sus lazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¡Hey, gracias por llegar hasta acá! Originalmente tenía pensado escribir algo soso y sin argumento de ambos, por ser mi primera vez. Pero a medida que me sumergía más en la historia, la cosa cambió poco a poco y... -suspira, mientras se mira en un espejo con aire dramático. _"Ay Sthefy, ¿por qué eres así?"-_

En fin, si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia. Oh, y ¿no es necesario decirles que esa App sí existe bajo otro nombre, verdad?

Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado nwn

 **All Hail Rukatoo!**


End file.
